


Oro y cobalto

by RainNovikov



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainNovikov/pseuds/RainNovikov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la caída de la barrera, la doctora Alphys sigue la misma rutina de siempre: arduo trabajo científico y largas veladas de animé y videojuegos. ¡Pero hay un apagón! quizás esto traiga un cambio de aire para la doctora...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¡Uwa! ¡Invitación inesperada!

El pequeño departamento de la Doctora Alphys era un desastre como siempre; papeles, paquetes de comida y ropa de colores alegres sobre el suelo y los muebles, estantes llenos de figuritas y cajas de diversos materiales. Por la ventana con las cortinas pasadas llegaba el susurro de algunos autos lejanos, y en el interior sólo sonaba el ruido del televisor. La científica miraba atenta al aparato cuadrado con la luz reflejándosele en sus redondos lentes.

-          ¡Aniki! – Gritaba un niño con antiparras a un hombre de cabello azul. La explosiva escena inundaba con colores caóticos la habitación. Alphys sentada en el sillón comía de un enorme paquete de papas fritas mientras su rostro se llenaba de emoción.

-          Simón, ¡corre, corre! – Dijo ella. El final de la batalla se acercaba, se irguió más en la silla para no perder detalle, hasta que…

¡Clic!

Todas las luces se apagaron.

-          ¡NOOOO! – Alphys saltó del sillón tirando fritangas por doquier. De dos zancadas llegó al televisor y apretó todos los botones que pudo. – ¡¡AAARRRRGG! No hay electricidaaaad!!

Apretó frenéticamente el interruptor de la luz, del dvd, del computador, de otra luz, del ventilador, los fusibles, de nuevo la luz… Nada. Sin electricidad no había televisión, sin electricidad no había microondas para calentar comida, sin electricidad no había… internet.

Alphys cayó rendida al suelo, ¿qué clase broma cruel le jugaba el destino?  Miró el techo sin saber qué hacer, los sistemas energéticos humanos eran tan poco confiables, si tan solo le dejaran integrar un par de generadores y un convertidor estático. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la alegre tonada de Mew Mew Kissy Cutie que sonaba desde su bolsillo. ¡Claro! ¡Aún podría entretenerse con su celular! Podía buscar algunos videos de… ¡oh pero antes tenía que contestar!

-          ¿A-Aló…? – Dijo sin reconocer el número.

-          ¡AH! ¡ ALPHYS! HOLA! ¡SOY YO! ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS! – Saludó enérgico el esqueleto.

-          ¡OH, PAPYRUS ES HORRIBLE! ESTABA VIENDO UN ANIMÉ EXCELENTE Y LAS LUCES SE FUERON Y ¡AAAH! ¡EL DOLOR! ¡ES LO PEOR QUE PODRÍA HABERME PASADO!... O-ojalá pronto vuelva el internet, n-no puedo calentar nada en el microondas, tengo tanta hambre que probaría tus famosos spagguettis, hahaha. ¿M-me cocinarías unos, Papyrus? – Alphys no escuchó respuesta, le parecía raro que Papyrus no se hubiera entusiasmado con la idea de cocinar spaguettis. - ¿Sí?... ¿no? …

La doctora miró el celular y descubrió que estaba apagado. Seguramente se le había ido la batería y se había cortado la llamada. ¡ahora ni siquiera podría ver videos por youtube! Aún más desanimada se incorporó y fue a revisar el refrigerador, quizás habría algo para comer sin calentar. Encontró un par de tomates y unas galletas saladas. Las tomó sin energía y le sentó en el sillón decorado de millones de migajas de papas fritas. Abrió una cortina y vio que estaba empezando el crepúsculo, comió su fría merienda mirando el celeste tornarse naranja, rosado y luego morado. No le gustaba mucho el mundo de los humanos, pero eso sí era un espectáculo incomparable y no tenía que salir de casa para verlo.

Entonces sintió unos fuertes pasos que venían desde la calle, pensó que algún vecino vendería apurado a casa. Sorpresivamente sonaron golpes frenéticos en la puerta. Alphys se sobresaltó, ¿Quién podría…?

-          ¡SUELTE A LA DOCTORA ALPHYS, MALECHOR! – Vociferó el monstruo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-          ¿Ah? – Dijo confundida Alphys.

-          NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE! YO, EL VALIENTE Y FUERTE PAPYRUS RESCATARÉ A LA DOCTORA ALPHYS DE TUS GARRAS. – Respondió Papyrus golpeando la puerta cada vez más.

-          ¿De qué estás hablando, Papyrus?! ¡Y-yo estoy bien! Y no grites más que los vecinos se quejarán.

-           ¿SI ESTÁS BIEN PORQUÉ DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS EN DOLOR?

-          Sólo se cortó la luz, y- y estaba frustrada… era una expresión…

-          ¿NO HAY NINGÚN MALECHOR ENTOCES? - Papyrus bajó un poco la voz.

-          No, Papyrus, sólo estoy yo… y mi pijama… y mis pantuflas… -Dijo ella en tono cansado.

-          HUH… ENTIENDO… - El esqueleto por fin dejó de golpear la puerta. – ENTONCES UNDYNE VENDRÁ POR UNA FALSA ALARMA…

-          ¡¿Ah?! – Exclamó la científica alarmada. - ¡¿U-UN-UNDYNE?!

-          Sí, le informé para que viniera como refuerzo por si las cosas no salían bien.

Alphys miró a su alrededor: botellas, papeles, latas, empaques de comida, ropa, su departamento era un desastre por donde se mirara. Sintió que los colores se le iban del rostro ¡Nadie podía entrar así! ¡MENOS UNDYNE! Empezó a tomar algunas cosas. Papyrus desde afuera preguntaba si podía entrar a revisar si todo estaba bien, ella respondió negativas tratando de esconder lo más horrible primero. El basurero estaba rebalsado, no sabía dónde meter nada más, llevaba de un lado para otro una montaña de papeles arrugados y ropa sucia. De pronto la luz de la habitación volvió y pudo ver el caos en todo su esplendor, Alphys lanzó un grito ahogado de frustración y entonces lo peor sucedió: detrás de ella sonó un trueno y vio con horror como su puerta volaba en mil pedazos chamuscados.

-          ¡MALDITO! ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON MI…?! – Gritó Undyne con todas sus fuerzas desde el umbral de la puerta, pero se detuvo al ver a la pequeña lagarta entre un montículo de cosas. - ¿Alphys…?

Su rostro azul mostraba una profunda confusión. Dejó la lanza y entró con pasos lentos al departamento. Alphys estaba sentada sobre el mayor desorden que ella hubiera visto jamás, incluso mayor que el basurero del mundo de los monstruos. Le tendió una mano y la científica se irguió con una expresión poco comprensible.

-          Alphys… ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Preguntó limpiándole cenizas de puerta de su polera rosada.

-          N-No no es nada. – Dijo ella mirando en todas direcciones menos al rostro de la acuática guerrera. – Sólo se fue la luz… Papyrus me llamó y confundió mi frustración con… con lo que sea que te haya dicho.

Undyne miró una vez más a su alrededor, luego a Papyrus quien saludaba con la mano desde afuera demasiado educado para entrar sin ser invitado, y luego a Alphys quien miraba a un rincón con la cara llena de colores. Undyne apretó la mandíbula apenas un instante y luego habló con el tono más amable que pudo sacar.

-          Eh, Alphys, perdón por lo de la puerta… Papyrus y yo la arreglaremos. - Dijo rascándose la nuca. – ¿Qué te parece si en compensación este sábado vamos a la playa?

-          ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que Alphys pudo articular.

-          Sí, bueno… te ves estresada ¿sabes? Con todo el trabajo en el nuevo laboratorio y las labores como cónsul de ciencias monstruosas… - Alphys por fin la miró, sus ojos denotaban curiosidad tras los redondos cristales. – He escuchado que es bastante divertido: arena, sol, viento fresco, comida extraña, trajes de baño y juegos…

Undyne siguió explicando lo que sabía de los días de playa humanos. Pero la mente de Alphys ya estaba lejos de allí, sólo podía pensar en todos esos capítulos playeros de animé que había visto. Siempre se ven divertidos y siempre se usan adorables y diminutos trajes de baños. En su imaginación Undyne trotaba feliz por la arena usando un lindo bikini con volantes coloridos. Su sonrisa destellaba y sus ojos de largas pestañas brillaban con mil estrellas. La Undyne  de su imaginación se acercó y le mostró con timidez el diminuto bikini que llevaba, entre risas le preguntó: “¿me veo kawaii, Alphys-onee-chan?”.

Alphys sentía el calor en sus mejillas y la risa brotaba sola de sus labios. Pero la Undyne real estaba frente a ella esperando una respuesta.

-          ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a la playa! – Dijo Alphys llena de determinación. No podía creer que al fin tendría su primera cita real con Undyne! La pequeña científica rio de buena gana.

-          ¡Genial! - La guerrera pelirroja sonrió satisfecha mostrando sus enormes colmillos y con un rápido movimiento tomó a la lagarta por los costados y la elevó rápidamente dando un giro entre risas sonoras.

-          Entonces iremos todos en el flamante auto de Papyrus. – Undyne sonrió mirando al esqueleto que aún se mantenía fuera del departamento. – ¿No hay problema, cierto, Paps?

-          ¡CLARO QUE NO!, ASÍ TODOS PODRÁN VER HABILIDADES DE CONDUCTOR, ¡HAHA! – Dijo el esqueleto con un semblante lleno de orgullo. – EN MI AUTO PODEMOS IR LOS TRES, Y FRISK… Y SU MAJESTAD SI QUISIERA IR.

Undyne bajó a Alphys en el suelo y entonces ella y Papyrus siguieron discutiendo los detalles.

Alphys se dio cuenta que esta no sería una cita como ella pensaba. Sus sueños de disfrutar con Undyne de una sugoi primera cita se estaban yendo por el drenaje, se mordió el labio llena de frustración mientras empezaba a recoger cosas para ordenar un poco.

¡Pero! aún había esperanza, Undyne estaría allí con algún conjunto bonito, bajo el sol mostrando toda su anatomía. Y quizás podría surgir alguna situación romántica para ellas dos solas. Si jugaba bien sus cartas quizás podrían pasar cosas inolvidables en ese pequeño viaje. Su corazón se llenó nuevamente de determinación.


	2. ¡Uwa! ¡Búsqueda del tesoro!

La científica del mundo de los monstruos esperaba parada en la vereda. Llevaba una polera holgada y unos pantalones coloridos, además de un sombrero de alas enormes que la cubría casi por entero en su sombra.

La lagarta miraba reservadamente a un lado y otro de la calle, jugaba con sus manos tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. Frente a ella pasaban peatones, ciclistas y automóviles de diverso tipo y tamaño. Algunas personas reparaban en su presencia, algunas incluso fruncían el ceño o apartaban la mirada rápidamente de ella. Pero nada que Alphys no hubiera vivido antes, todo estaba bien si nadie le hablaba y los chicos llegaban pronto.

Alphys aún no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer para comprar en la ciudad, más en un sector transitado como este, cuando podría haber hecho la misma compra por internet. Pero ambos podían ser muy persuasivos. Alphys tomó su celular, miró unos segundos el fondo de pantalla de selfie que se había sacado con su pez favorita hace tiempo, ella algo borrosa y la pelirroja con una sonrisa radiante como siempre. Abrió la aplicación de Undernet y posteó un nuevo estado: “Esperando a mi persona humana favorita y mi robot casi-favorito (▰˘◡˘▰)”. Alphys miró en una dirección y otra, y agregó otro estado: “Recordaré este atraso cuando el patuo me pida arreglarle su cromado trasero ψ(｀∇´)ψ”.

La doctora sintió una palmadita en su brazo.  Soltó un gritito y lanzó su celular al piso de la sorpresa.

Frisk tranquilamente recogió el aparato y se lo pasó. Con sus manos hizo las señas que Alphys sabía que eran para preguntar: “¿Cómo estás?”

\- B-bien, gracias. – Dijo ella tratando de modular lo mejor posible.

Frisk y Alphys se quedaron esperando, miraban de tanto en tanto a su alrededor buscando al robot más famoso del mundo subterráneo. No debería ser difícil verlo llegar. El silencio hubiera sido incómodo para cualquiera, pero para Alphys era mejor de esa manera, el buscar temas de conversación con otras personas la agotaba.

Entonces sintió que Frisk le tocaba el hombro y le hacía una serie de señas que más o menos preguntaban si estaba viendo alguna caricatura nueva.

\- ¡S-sí! Justo ayer terminé un animé. – Respondió Alphys entusiasmada. – Se llama Tanga Copa… Guaren… ¿Lago? No recuerdo bien, ¡pero tiene robots! ¿Te gustan los robots, cierto? Y peleas en el espacio, pero lo que importa no es tanto las peleas, ¡o sea sí! Porque son espectaculares, pero lo que importa son los personajes y los efectos ¡Omg esos colores! Yo creo que te gustaría, la podríamos ver con Undyne, a ella le gustaría mucho…

La científica se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba hablando sin ponerse nerviosa. Frisk la miraba con serenidad. “Es demasiado amable, me mira atentamente y no detiene mi cháchara” pensó Alphys.

Los pensamientos de la lagarta se vieron interrumpidos por el destellar de una figura conocida. Metatton se acercaba saludando con un gesto encantador.

\- ¿Como están, _darlings_? – Dijo el robot quitándose los glamorosos lentes oscuros que llevaba. – ¿listos para nuestra cacería?

Frisk y Alphys asintieron y MTT los comenzó a guiar por la avenida hacia su tienda favorita, él insistía en que era el mejor establecimiento humano para encontrar ese tipo de ítemes. Alphys se fijó en que un par de humanos miraba la llamativa silueta de Mettaton mientras avanzaban, ella suponía que era más por curiosidad que por conocerlo por sus shows; MTT aún no lograba hacerse con una fama muy amplia entre los humanos; tenía un grupo de seguidores que crecía día a día, y aunque estos no eran numerosos, de todas formas eran muy fieles y… demostrativos. Alphys se alegraba no haberse encontrado con ninguno.

Al fin llegaron a una tienda de dos pisos con elegantes atuendos de verano. El robot los hizo entrar en la tienda; tenía una suave iluminación, decoración en colores coordinados, música moderna humana a volumen moderado e incluso parecía estar perfumada con una fragancia floral artificial. MTT entró como si fuera su hogar y saludó al joven que atendía.

\- Hola, cariño. – Dijo apoyándose coquetamente sobre el mostrador. – Tú debes ser el humano más guapo que haya visto, ¿puedo tener tu número?

Alphys y Frisk se rieron cómplicemente de cómo el dependiente intentaba amablemente rechazar el acercamiento del monstruo. Los dejaron solos para comenzar su búsqueda. En la tienda había artículos de última moda, pantalones y poleras de telas suaves con detallados diseños, ligeros vestidos para evitar el calor, sandalias con piedras preciosas, lentes oscuros de todas las formas y colores y, en una sección específica, decenas de trajes de baño: bikinis con lunares y figuras geométricas, trikinis elegantes con formas afiladas, trajes enteros con atrevidos cortes. Allí estaba lo que buscaban.

Frisk y la lagarta se sumergieron en la búsqueda; fueron tomando uno a uno los conjuntos que parecían más bonitos, algunos con vuelos, otros con argollas, y todos de variados colores y cortes. Pero lo que se dieron cuenta rápidamente es que ninguno era ni remotamente apropiado para la talla de Alphys, más parecían hechos para alguien de la cintura de Frisk. Pronto MTT se unió a la búsqueda. Y encontró algunos verdaderamente hechos para una chica adolescente; por lo bonito y por lo diminuto.

\- Jummm, parece que tendremos que recurrir al plan B. – Dijo el robot mirando con desdén los conjuntos que ya habían descartado. – Ninguna tienda respetable puede faltarle una sección de tallas grandes.

Alphys se ruborizó por el comentario, había visto muchas humanas de contextura más estrecha que ella, ¿pero ella era realmente talla grande? De sólo pensarlo sentía el calor subírsele hasta la coronilla.

MTT se acercó al dependiente y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ser educado preguntó dónde estaban las tallas grandes. El dependiente apuntó un display en específico. El robot escaneó de lejos la sección con sus retinas cibernéticas, para darse cuenta había apenas un par de modelos que podrían quedarles a Alphys. Fue hasta donde estaban y tomó los 4 modelos elegibles.

\- ¡Eh, cariño! ¡Mira estos trajecitos! – Le dijo a la científica con su mejor sonrisa.

Alphys examinó los modelos y vió que dos de ellos eran bikinis que seguramente no cubrirían sus curvas más notorias. El otro era un trikini digno de una señora renacentista, y el último tenía imágenes vintage de humanos en la playa.

\- ¡Puaj! ¡No puedo usar nada de esto! – Dijo Alphys exasperada. – ¡Ninguno de ellos es kawaii!

\- ¿Kawaii? – Preguntó MTT.

\- Es como… tierno. O sea, bonito, ¡a-algo de una protagonista de shoujo!

MTT seguía sin entender, pero ya sabía que esta tienda no había servido. Invitó a Frisk y Alphys a salir de la tienda, sabía que por el sector había un par de tiendas más que podrían servir.

En su búsqueda los tres encontraron gran variedad de trajes, la gran mayoría diminutos, pero los que podrían servir eran pasados de moda, tenían combinaciones de colores estridentes,  pompones poco sentadores, o hebillas de _cowgirl_ , otros tenían cortes vangandistas que mostraban más de lo Alphys quería, otros tenían diseños de aspiradoras, otros de camellos, o incluso de actores de películas de acción. Con cada nueva tienda se alejaban más y más del barrio fashionista, y a cada momento la lagarta sentía que entendía menos la moda humana.

El sol se estaba acercando al horizonte, y pintaba de tintes anaranjados el cielo. Los tres amigos ya estaban agotados. Pero MTT insistió en entrar a una tienda más.

Adentro la ropa estaba agrupada en montones enormes que tenían apenas alguna organización, cientos de prendas se enredaban en la montaña específica de los trajes de baño. Alphys miró con frustración el horrendo espectáculo. Frisk y MTT sacaban del caos prendas polvorientas que parecían del siglo antepasado.

MTT se detuvo cansado. Ambos siguieron mirando como Frisk no dejaba de hundirse más y más en la cacería de la prenda, de vez en cuando le mostraba uno a Alphys que sólo negaba con la cabeza. Alphys estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio que Frisk sacaba un traje entero de un lindo color cobalto, sin detalles extraños ni estampados _kitch_. Estaba en buenas condiciones y parecía de su talla. La monstrua lo tomó con cierta esperanza, le parecía sorprendente que Frisk hubiera encontrado algo decente en ese basurero, aunque eso era parte de su persona; tenía la paciencia para mirar cada detalle, así como lograba encontrar algo bueno en todo el mundo.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a probártelo, querida? – Sugirió MTT indicando los vestidores.

Alphys fue a probárselo.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que su cola no parecía entrar por ningún lado. Pero aparte de eso, se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo escamoso, resaltando de manera alagadora su redondeada silueta de reloj de arena. Se cambió de vuelta y salió a pagar el traje. Entonces los tres salieron de la tienda con una sonrisa agotada en el rostro.

\- Qué bueno que hayamos encontrado algo lindo… - Dijo Alphys al fin. – Pero creo que el único problema es mi colita.

\- ¡Ah, pero eso no es problema! – Dijo MTT y con un rápido movimiento tomó el traje y usando un rayo láser de su pecho le abrió un agujero en la espalda. – ¡Bualá!  Ahora seguramente te quedará bien.

Alphys tomó el traje y calculó que el corte limpio de Mettaton estaba bien hecho. Los tres rieron de buena gana.

\- ¡OH! ¡ES ÉL! – Una humana gritó desde unos metros de distancia. – ¡¡METTATON!!

Entonces Alphys sintió como le quitaban el traje de las manos. Vio en lo que parecía una eternidad como la humana corría con el traje firmemente agarrado en su mano y como el robot y Frisk corrían tras de ella. ¿Por qué se había llevado su traje? Vio como las tres figuras desaparecían al doblar la esquina. Seguramente la fan se llevó su traje pensando que era de MTT. Comenzó a trotar tras de ellos, sus piernas cortas no cubrían mucho y se empezó a cansar. Dobló la esquina y ya no le quedaban muchas esperanzas de recuperar su tesoro. Se detuvo jadeando. Sabía que ella no sería la heroína hoy.

Miró hacía adelante, no había rastro de nadie. Suspiró sintiendo como todas sus oportunidades de una bella cita en la playa se desvanecían.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio algo moverse.

Se giró y se encontró con la humana temblando que aún abrazaba ferozmente el traje contra su pecho, estaba escondida detrás de un enorme basurero. La tenaz humana comenzó erguirse seguramente para escapar de nuevo.

-   ¡E-espera! – Dijo angustiada la pequeña científica. La humana la miraba desconfiada. Alphys trató de pensar rápidamente en sus posibilidades, probablemente Frisk y Mettaton estaban ya muy lejos de allí para ayudarla, pero ella no podría atrapar a la chica, sus piernas simplemente no llegarían, tampoco podría atacarla o amenzarla, no podía dejar su rol de cónsul. Aun así todo estaba en sus manos; el poder tener ese bello día que tanto ansiaba, el poder al fin acercarse a la monstrua que más quería, poder decirle al fin todo lo que sentía con sinceridad, su ser se llenó de determinación, una idea relampagueó en su cerebro. – Yo-yo tengo algo que puedo darte a cambio de ese estropajo… algo de Mettaton que nadie más tiene.

La humana no hizo ni siquiera un ruido, pero relajó su postura y continuó allí parada, esperando. Era la oportunidad de Alphys. Lentamente sacó su celular de su bolsillo.

\- A-aquí tengo unas fotografías… na-nadie más que yo las ha visto. – Los ojos de la humana se encendieron con algo misterioso ¿curiosidad? ¿codicia? ¿ira? Alphys no podía leer su expresión pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Buscó rápidamente hasta dar con las que buscaba y extendió su brazo para que la muchacha pudiera ver. De pronto la cara de la chica se iluminó como mil soles. – Dame tu mail, te las enviaré, pero debes darme el traje antes, es valioso para mí.

La chica deletreó a máxima velocidad su dirección, Alphys esperó a que la chica le diera su preciado traje antes de apretar el botón de enviar. La chica revisó su teléfono con una cara llena de éxtasis.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa la chica se alejó corriendo. La amarilla monstrua dio un respiro, y miró con alivio que el traje estaba intacto. El futuro volvía a verse brillante.

Justo en ese momento Frisk y Mettaton volvieron a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Recuperaste el traje! – Dijo la estrella.

\- ¡Metta! ¡De-debes llevarme al laboratorio! ¡Rápido! – Le dijo alterada al robot.

\- ¿Qué pa-

\- ¡Oh lo s-siento tanto, Mettaton! – Interrumpió Alphys, quien se corría en círculos. – ¡Tu-tuve que hacerlo! Esa chica iba a llevarse el bello traje. Tengo que hackear su teléfono y borrar esas fotografías. ¡Lo siento! ¡Tuve que dárselas! ¡Era la única forma!

\- ¿De qué fotografías hablas, cariño? – Preguntó preocupado el monstruo.

\- ¡DE TUS DESNUDOS! – Soltó trastornada. – Ya sa-sabes, cuando estaba ensamblando tu cuerpo, y aún no hacía su última cubierta… ¡Esto puede arruinar tu carrera!

El robot se rió sonoramente, Alphys y Frisk lo miraron con desconcierto.

\- Querida doctora Alphys, ¿Por qué te preocupas por eso? – Dijo el robot peinando su cabello con su mano en un coqueto movimiento. – No puedo negarle ese regalo a mis fans. Además, los humanos sólo se alteran con la desnudes humana, seguramente podrán apreciar la belleza de mis circuitos sin tabúes! Ha ha ha ha~

Alphys no sabía si Mettaton estaba en lo correcto, pero él parecía conocer mejor a los humanos. Frisk apoyo su pequeña mano en su hombro y le sonrió ampliamente. Ella suspiró tratando de relajarse, si Frisk mostraba esa tranquilidad era porque seguramente todo estaría bien.

\- Entonces _honey_ , ¿me podrías explicar porque querías verte tan “ka-wa-ii”? – Preguntó el robot en tono sugerente. – ¿Será para dejar rendida a cierta guerrera acuática?

\- Eso, no-no es lo que yo…. – Alphys no pudo articular sus ideas.

Frisk y Mettaton se rieron enternecidos. Empezaron a caminar para volver a sus hogares, estaban agotados pero felices, después de todo ese esfuerzo tenían el tesoro en su poder. Alphys miró el bello atardecer y sintió su pecho inflarse de alegría, faltaba muy poco para el día prometido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo, prometo que el fluff se viene luego!.
> 
> Premio a la persona que adivine qué animé estaba viendo Alphys, las pistas están en el capitulo anterior y en este xd.
> 
> He decidido mantener el género de Frisk neutro, para que cada lector decida sobre eso. Pero fue muy difícil escribir sin pronombres o solo usando sustantivos agenéricos, espero que haya quedado decente!
> 
> De nuevo todo kudo y especialmente todo comentario se agradece mucho!

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic en muuuucho tiempo. Undertale me enamoró hasta la patas y tuve que hacer esto en honor a mi pareja favorita <3\. Se agradecen todos los comentarios, sugerencias y tomates que me puedan dar.
> 
> También estoy buscando quien me pueda ayudar a traducirlo para publicarlo en inglés!


End file.
